


Lingering

by Lucifer_Chr



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt. Only hurt, I wrote this a few days ago hhh, I'm still bad with titles, M/M, Poetry, Refs to mental illness, That's all I write lbr, for both of them! shocking., from Ephraim's pov, love how that's a rec'd tag, the major death is Lyon no one is shocked, the rating is being careful, this is depressing lmao, this is saved as sad ephlyon cus I hate myself lol, two poems in one day? wrow robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Chr/pseuds/Lucifer_Chr
Summary: People hang in the mind, just ghosts from the past.





	Lingering

The living garden to  
The dusty grounds.  
From royal halls to sleeping libraries,  
It lingers. 

The soft words and the hard knowledge,  
From forgiving eyes to slight smiles.  
The lose grip on my shirt,  
They linger.

Your wandering mind, going where it shouldn’t,  
To places I couldn’t help.  
Too dark, too twisted for me to understand,  
Thoughts linger. 

From broken stone to dark plague,  
To rushed actions, without thought.  
Bleeding consequences, to those living and dead.  
Shards linger.

Cracked nights, sweat fallen,  
Ghosts of what you were, haunting me.  
My hand shakes, worthless,  
Weakness lingers. 

Hushed whispers, holding us close,  
Mixing breath, ducking from view.  
Rose tinted promises,  
Feelings linger.

Your voice dark, eyes wild,  
“I hate you”.  
Sour words from the man I love biting and bitter,  
Anger lingers. 

My lance, holy and golden,  
Piercing though your tanited body.  
Dark red seeps, “Smile like you used to”  
Pain lingers. 

I lie in my bed, awake of nightmares,  
Mostly of you, same old tune on repeat.  
But then, I remember the shining garden,  
The stupid library,  
Those soft and gentle feelings,  
The realness of “I love you”  
Yearning touches, rushed kisses.

And I realize, in that moment,  
Clutching my head, biting back reality.  
I come to the worse conclusion to our tale,  
You will linger, until I don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrow I like this one.  
> While it might not be the best, I very much like it and I hope you do.  
> Kudos make my day, and comment make my week.  
> Hope to write soon, Robin


End file.
